


Heat

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you aware of just how much I adore you right now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“Good. Just like that,” Akashi murmured as you rocked your hips back and forth against his lap, a soft moan bubbling up in your throat as the motion rubbed stimulation through your core. Soft lips trailed along your jawline, pressing tender kisses over flushed patches of skin and leaving sparks of heat and desire in their wake.

“You’re so wet I slipped inside you without a problem.” A voice thrummed low tones in your ear, cool yet enticing enough to set your senses on edge.

The foreplay had been extensive and torturously meticulous. The painstaking drag of his tongue, the delicate curl of his fingers, the sensual glances stolen between kisses as his lips formed a map of your body. Akashi had told you it would be worth it. He insisted that the more he prepared you, the more he aroused you, the better you would feel. 

He was right, of course, because he was always right. His presence soothed you, the warm press of his chest against your bare skin making your heart pound with desire, and you felt nothing but a dizzying passion when you finally settled against the curve of his hips.

“You grew really tight all of a sudden.” His lips brushed the rim of your ear as he spoke, his voice an instrument of hushed affection. “Do you like it when I remind you how lewd you are?” 

His words pricked a shiver at the base of your spine, a numbing pulse of heat that dripped through your core and leaked fluid satisfaction around the stretch of your entrance. You felt the airy graze of a chuckle against your cheek, your skin flushed red with the physicality of your reaction, and you choked on a gasp when you felt a hand dip into the gap between your thighs.

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you,” Akashi uttered softly, fingers slicking themselves with the heat of your arousal and stroking delicate circles over the surface of your swollen clit. Your thighs trembled with the grind of your hips, each movement rocking warmth into the pit of your stomach and spiking pleasure through your blood. You let your head roll back with a low moan, sighing gratification around the strings of lust when you felt the press of tender lips trail down the curve your neck and come to rest against the dip of your collarbone. 

Akashi hummed contentment through the sharp graze of his teeth against your flesh, mouth sucking blood to the surface of your skin and leaving a mark that sealed you like a badge of honor. He made you his in more ways than you could count, more ways than you could handle. He owned you, body and soul, and it drove you wild beyond the borders of reason. 

You were vaguely aware of the sounds you were making, your voice leaking out in strangled cries and whimpers that sent you into a frenzy, a desperate need for stimulation that somehow seemed unprecedented.

You felt your back hit the cool weave of fabric in a blur of movement as Akashi pinned you to the mattress, the shift of his hips brushing a spot inside you that made your lips part around a gasp.

“Does it feel good?” You shivered under the sway of his weight, crimson strands of hair tickling your forehead as he rocked into you again, and it was only then that you realized how unfair it all was. That he could speak so calmly, that he could breathe so evenly while you were such a mess beneath the beautifully sculpted blanket of his form. It was unfair, you thought, when you realized just how long it had been since you heard him moan.

“Are you close?” He hummed against the shape of your lips, feigning ignorance for the sake of intimacy. You let out a whimper as Akashi let his hips snap forward harder, angling into you in a way that made you want to cry from the tacky heat of pleasure pooling in the pit of your stomach. Your fist coiled around the smooth stretch of expensive sheets, the wispy remains of your composure beginning to collapse just like the crumple of satin between your fingers.

“It’s okay, love.” His voice echoed through the thick haze of lust that clouded your mind, silky sweet whispers of consolation instantly drawing you farther into the heady depths of his seduction. “You can come for me. I know you want to.”

His permission felt like a revelation, a divine act of mercy that washed over you in sweet waves of relief and sent humid spurts of pleasure coursing through your veins. Your body tightened with the heavy throb of your climax, hips jolting through the hot ache of pressure that unraveled around the dregs of euphoria. 

Akashi abandoned restraint the instant he felt the quivering clench of your release, placid breaths fading into harsh gasps as he pounded into you without the burden of your gratification resting on his shoulders. He came with the ghost of a moan on his lips, an echo of rapturous delicacy so angelic it sent a chill down the length of your spine and a pulsing surge of devotion through your heart.

Your chest burned with each puff of air that flooded your lungs, the weight of satisfaction slowly sinking into your limbs and making your body feel leaden with the aftermath of your passionate endeavor. The room smelled like candles and rose petals and sex, and you let the crisp flow of oxygen swirl through your senses until you swore you could taste desire at the back of your throat. 

Akashi exhaled a whisper past the shell of your ear, his voice a gentle purr of affection that soothed you beyond the boundaries of relaxation and lulled you into a dreamy state of fulfillment.

“Are you aware of just how much I adore you right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at http://imagine-nsfw-basuke-things.tumblr.com/ for more sinful reader-insert adventures!


End file.
